true love in dawn
by AnimeMomo
Summary: two sisters molly and cookie go on a journey as molly meets taylor kitsch who she loves and gets to star in his new movie dawn
1. Chapter 1

(Alarm goes off)

**Molly:** god I hate school, cookie get up (throws a shoe at cookie's head)

**Cookie:** oow! Damn it, molly! (Throws closet thing: a book.)(Hits Molly's arm)

**Molly:** bitch! (Gets up and smacks cookie0 (then goes to the bathroom and gets dressed)

**Cookie:** (when molly leaves) (gets up and gets dressed) it's your book, anyway. There's no way I would read "pride and prejudice".

**Molly:** hey it's a good book! Elizabeth's a wonderful role model! Mr. Darcy also pretty cool! (Yells from the bathroom)

**Cookie:** yeah what ever you say sis.

(Molly walks in dressed in a black dress on top of a white halter top and with a black beret.)

**Cookie:** you look girly. (Cookie says deadpan)

**Molly:** thank you. (Grins) you look nice (turns around and makes gag face)

**Cookie:** sure.

**Molly:** come on we gotta go (molly and cookie go outside to molly's car) (a black convertible)

(A boy walks out of his house)

**Boy:** hey molly, cookie (boy tips his cowboy hat)

**Molly/cookie:** hey Leo.

**Leo:** you look mighty pretty today molly.

**Molly:** thanks a lot Leo.

**Cookie;** so when's the wedding?

**Molly:** oh yes cookie, me and Leo are planning a June wedding? (Sarcasm)

(Leo laughs)(Cookie grins)

**?** Well if it isn't little molly.

**Molly:** what do you want Damien? (Angry glare)

**Damien:** nothing, just saying hi babe.

**Cookie:** you don't even live over here.

**Damien:** I stayed at a friend's house.

**Leo:** I didn't think you had any

**Molly:** Well I and cookie are going to be late. See you two at school.

**Cookie:** bye losers.

(Molly drives off the lot)

(While driving)

**Cookie:** wow a love triangle

**Molly:** what are you talking about; you know I only have eyes for Taylor kitsch.

(Cookie rolls her eyes)

**Cookie:** like you'll ever meet him.

**Molly:** I will before I die if it's the last thing I ever do.

**Cookie: **have fun with that. (Molly and cookie pull up to Genesis High school)

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly:** another day of horrid school.

**Cookie:** hey least we get to see our friends.

**Molly:** yeah I guess.

**Cookie:** molly you're a pessimist. (Molly and cookie go inside)

**Amber:** cookie! Molly! (Hugs both)

**Molly:** amber do you always have to be so perky?

**Amber:** Molly guesses what?

**Molly/cookie:** what?

**Amber:** Taylor kitsch (molly perks up) is holding auditions for a female co star in his new movie "dawn"18 and up. You should go tryout.

**Molly:** where is it (very happy like?)

**Amber:** in Dallas, Texas.

**Cookie:** oh brother I know where this is headed, molly the odds of you getting the job is a million to one, you probably wont even get too meet him.

**Molly:** I still half to try!

(The bell rings before cookie can voice her opinion)

(1st period (molly's Pov))

(Molly sits down out her desk, k.c walks threw door)

**Molly:** hey K.C how it's going.

**K.c:** nothing much, tired.

**Molly:** you ready for senior assembly practice today after school. its supposed to last till 5:30.

**K.C:** I can't stay that long I have to work.

**Molly:** what you gonna wear to senior assembly?

**k.c:** my work dress. Everything else I have is inapprioate (k.c runs her hands threw her shoulder length blonde hair and rubs her tired blue green eyes).

**Molly:** I bought a pant suit. Cause me onto dresses or skirts. I also got tome t-strap high heeled sandals.

(The rest of first period wasn't exciting)

(1st period cookie's Pov)

(Walks into Ag shop)

Teacher: get out your projects and continue working. The welder works and is on.

(Cookie walks over to a saw). (Damien walks up).

Cookie: if you don't leave me alone I will cut off your balls.

Damien: no. just wants to see how you and molly are doing...

Cookie: she is no longer your girlfriend. Leave her alone.

(The rest of the class was boring)


	3. Chapter 3

(2nd period) (No one's Pov)

(Molly walks in and sits down (soon after cookie walks in)

**Molly:** hello cookie

**Cookie:** hi, Damien asked about you … again.

**Molly:** what have we discussed…if he talks to you knee him until he can't have children?

**Cookie:** I threatened to cut them off.

**Molly:** that's what im talking about.

**Cookie:** he almost started crying…

**Molly**: music to my ears.

(The class watched the game plan)

(End of the day)

**Molly:** we're driving to Dallas cookie!

**Cookie:** hell no we're not!

**Molly:** do you want to walk home and I remind you I have the picture.

**Cookie:** which one?

**Molly:** 6 year old cookie dressed as Barbie

**Cookie**: I'll date Damien if you drag my ass to Dallas.

**Molly:** sure as long as I get to meet Taylor.

**Cookie**: no!

**Molly:** your going wheater you like it or not

(1 hour drive later)

**Cookie:** I despise you.

**Molly:** love you too.

(Molly and cookie enter the studio)

**Secretary;** are you here to tryout?

**Molly:** yes.

**Secretary**: go threw that door (molly doesn't move)

**Cookie:** you're going in, you dragged me all the way here (cookie pushes molly threw the door)

(Molly sees Taylor sitting in a chair)

**Molly:** Taylor kitsch… (Faints)


	4. Chapter 4

(With cookie and Taylor)

**Taylor:** is she alright?

**Cookie:** yeah she just got a little overwhelmed seeing you here, she loves you a lot, I mean a lot. You're her dream guy.

**Taylor:** im 30.

**Cookie:** I keep telling her that but she's 18 and says she's a legal adult. It's her dream to meet you.

**Taylor:** she is pretty cute

**Cookie:** hey I bet if your holding her when she wakes up she'll faint again.

**Taylor:** that's kind of mean.

(Cookie shrugs) (Molly wakes up)

**Molly:** you're…Taylor….I loved you as gambit.

**Taylor:** thank you.

**Molly:** can you say something gambit would say?

**Taylor:** of course, Cherie. (Taylor winks) (Molly squeals and claps her hands together0

**Molly:** voi es tre manifique.

**Taylor:** just because I played gambit, doesn't mean I know French.

**Molly**: sorry.

**Taylor:** its ok, your sister says you're my biggest fan.

(Molly nods)(On impulse hugs Taylor)

**Taylor:** molly right? You can let go now your kind of hurting me.

**Molly:** sorry again. It was on impulse.

**Taylor**: it's ok.

**Molly:** (blurts out) you have beautiful eyes. (Covers mouth)

**Cookie:** awkward. Im gonna go (cookie exits)

**Taylor:** umm. Thank you. You have beautiful hair. (Molly smiles)

**Taylor:** and apparently a beautiful smile.

**Molly:** um. Can I tell you something?

**Taylor:** sure go ahead.

**Molly:** you look nice with long hair and facial hair, but not to much.

**Taylor:** thanks for letting me know.

**Molly:** its weird, I kind of expect you to call me cheerier petite because I knew you as gambit.

**Taylor:** (laughs) would you like me to call you Cherie?

**Molly:** aren't you married?

**Taylor**: divorced.

**Molly:** oh any kids:

Taylor: 2

**Molly:** that's nice.

**Taylor:** molly I appreciate that you like me but im a lot older that you

**Molly:** my sister Devon's 18 and she's dating a twenty seven year old

**Taylor:** molly, you're pretty and stubborn I see.

**Molly:** you're turning me down (starts to cry)

**Taylor:** no don't cry, come on there gonna think I hurt you.

**Molly:** but you have. You've broke my heart. (Taylor frowns)


	5. Chapter 5

**Taylor:** im sorry molly but your still in high school, you don't wanna be with me, you still have your own life ahead of you, but if it will make you feel better we can be friends. Here (takes molly's phone and enters his number_ now you can call me anytime you want and maybe I'll come and see you sometimes.

**Molly:** ok I guess I'll go now (hugs Taylor and runs out door)

**Cookie:** so what happened?

**Molly;** (squeals) I got his number!

**Cookie:** did you pull the "you broke my heart" line? (Taylor enters through door)

**Molly**: of course. Vie been using that line since like the seventh grade. (Taylor stands astounded)

**Taylor:** you played me? (Molly spins and starts stuttering to answer.)At that rate you get the job. That was one of the best auditions ever gotten. Nobody has even been able to do that to me before. (Molly blushes) how old is your sister's boyfriend really?

**Molly:** he's really 27.

**Cookie:** can we leave now? I have things to do and people to kill. (Molly hands Taylor her number)

**Taylor:** I'll text you the details of the job.

(Molly smiles and leaves)

(In the car)

**Cookie:** you're welcome.

**Molly:** for what?

**Cookie:** I asked you that on purpose. I could hear him walking towards the door (molly slams on breaks)

**Molly:** you embarrassed me on purpose?

**Cookie**: it got you the job, didn't it?

**Molly **(sighs then shrugs) true…

(At home: bedroom)

**Molly:** so who is Hades again?

**Cookie:** the god of the underworld. Why are you taking "geek mythology" if you don't know anything about it?

**Molly:** because I feel like it. Now who was Persephone?

**Cookie:** the goddess of the underworld (sighs)

**Molly:** if you weren't a Satanist and into vampires and this kind of shit, I wouldn't bug you about this.

**Cookie:** vampires are _**amazing,**_ this shit is interesting and I am not a Satanist. Maybe if you were to read the books the teachers give you would be able to do your own homework.

**Molly:** I read the book, but I couldn't concentrate t that time.

**Molly and cookie:** (cookie in a mocking voice) I had just met Taylor. The love of my life. You wouldn't understand. Damnit, cookie! Stop that!

**Cookie**: (laughs then) you've said that too many times…

**Molly:** (gets mad, huffs, and then walks out to take a shower). Oh, go worship a shrine. (Cookie laughs) changes into black silk pajamas, then slips into bed). (After 5 min, cookie is asleep)(1o more min: molly returns and goes to bed),


	6. Chapter 6

(Next day)

(Cookie wakes early alarm goes off .cookie is standing over molly with high heel. Cookie throws the heel at molly. Molly shoots up. Cookie gathers clothes and runs to bathroom. Then runs outside after changing. Molly now has a black eye. Cookie runs into Damien as running out of the house)

**Damien:** what happened to molly's eye?

**Cookie:** I threw a shoe at her. Go away, molly has a new love interest, Taylor kitsch, she even got his number.

**Damien**: you're lying.

(Molly walks out talking on her phone)

**Molly:** oh Taylor. Hi, yes I went over the script, yes its very good. I look forward to kissing I mean working with you too. Bye! (Hangs up fast)

**Cookie:** smooth molly smooth.

**Damien**: you're actually working with Taylor kitsch. He's twice your age.

Molly: he's only 30

**Damien:** only 30 my ass. Molly: look we're over I like Taylor ok, I really like him, He's handsome, sweet, and knows how to treat a girl, unlike you. (Phone beeps) oh I got a text, it's from Taylor (squeals)

**Cookie:** maybe I should drive us to school. (Molly hands keys to cookie)(Molly squeals every time she gets a text from Taylor)

(Cookie sighs)

**Molly:** no way, he's says he's gonna come and eat lunch with me at school.

**Cookie:** good luck…wait nobody really knows woo he is, you might actually get him alone.

**Molly:** I know (beep) oh he's bringing taco bell. (Molly texts back beef and cheese nachos, please)

**Molly:** hey I am not picky eater, so what if im tiny, you call me right now. (molly's phone rings) I am not a picky eater, ok so I don't eat much, hey, ok your forgiven.

**Cookie:** (grabs phone). Wow already having love chats your such a sugar daddy (molly widens eyes)

**Molly:** cookie gives me the phone!

(Cookie puts Taylor on speaker phone)

**Taylor:** sugar daddy huh? Does that mean she's my little sugar baby?

**Molly:** Taylor she put you on speaker phone?

**Taylor:** (laughs) well she found out about our little love fest.

**Molly:** he's just kidding, cookie (tears up)cookie: we gotta go taylor, bye (hangs up) you really like him don't you?

Molly: it doesn't matter, he only sees me as a kid. You were right, I was just kidding myself.

Cookie: (thinks to self)im gonna make him love her if it's the last thing I do

Cookie: it'll work out, just you wait, molly.

(cookie and molly pull up at the school)


	7. Chapter 7

(Skip to lunch)

**Amber:** no way Taylor's coming here.

**Molly/cookie:** yes

**Molly:** where is he?

**Taylor:** did you check behind you?

(Molly turns around and hugs Taylor)

**Molly:** Taylor you really came to see me

**Taylor:** I said I would and I never break a promise.

**Amber:** you're hot.

(Cookie smacks amber upside the head).

**Julia:** you are one fine piece of ass.

(Molly's grip on Taylor tightens)

**Taylor:** molly your heroine again.

**Molly:** sorry

**Taylor:** it's ok, molly

**Cookie:** molly gets really insecure.

**Molly:** shut up cookie!

**Taylor:** molly don't worry, you know I only got eyes for you (laughs)

(Molly frowns)

**Molly:** im going to the bathroom (molly leaves)

(Cookie glares at Taylor)

**Julia**: you're an idiot.

**Taylor:** what did I say?

**Cookie:** molly really likes you and you're treating it like its some kind of joke.

**Taylor:** I know she like me ok, it's just legally I can't do anything with her until she graduates that's what I waiting for. Just don't tell her ok.

**Cookie:** um ok I won't but just show her you like her ok.

**Taylor:** ill try my best.

**Julia:** molly's so lucky

**Amber:** damn it why does molly always get the hot guys first Damien and now Taylor kitsch. Why does molly have to be so pretty?

**Cookie:** its genetics bitch.

Taylor: molly has some interesting friends.


End file.
